


SpiderStiles

by FiccinDylan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dave Franco - Freeform, Derek has connections, Don't Read This Dave Franco, Doppelganger, Established Relationship, Fic Crossover, Just Be Cool, SpiderStiles, Spiderdobs, Spidey O'brien, Stiles does not understand what a doppelganger is, You Ain't About This Life, but it's totally fine, spiderman - Freeform, whatever, with cuddlebug therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds out that his celebrity doppelganger* is being considered for the role of Spiderman and after seeing some concept art he wants in on the action.<br/><img/><br/>Stiles could be Spiderman, and he will, with a little help from his wolf.</p><p>*Derek’s celebrity doppelganger is <em>Twin Peaks/Titanic</em> era Billy Zane because Stiles thinks a doppelganger is someone you want to choke on your dick and Derek can’t be assed to disagree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SpiderStiles

**Author's Note:**

> So our boy may be very close in the running to be Spiderman and I for one am excite. I know we want some diversity, but if it's gonna be another pale white boy, it might as well be ours. And Dylan would be a fantastic Spidey!
> 
> So naturally I had to write this ridiculousness this morning on the train. 
> 
> Apologies to Dave Franco, though I'm really not sorry.

"Derek, please!"

“Stiles…. _no_.” Derek is laying on the couch while Stiles blocks the TV trying to convince him to get involved in another Stilinski Scheme.

“But Derek, think how good I’ll look in the suit, swinging around, saving the day!”

“Stiles, I love you. But you’re a terrible actor.” Derek remembers the time Stiles workshopped his one man play _Stiles Stilinski Presents: Hard Out There for a Pimp; Hard in Here for a Stiles (In Here is My Heart, Girl) - The Stiles Stilinski Story_  and he yelled at Derek a lot for fucking up the lighting. Derek couldn’t help that he kept falling asleep and dropping the lamp. Stiles glares at Derek, mouth agog.

“First off, I’m a perfectly… _passable_ actor! B, acting is about heart, you ass! And 4, you never support my dreams!”

“Stiles, this is not your dream.” Derek says simply. Stiles crosses his arms and pouts.

“ _Dude_!”

“Don’t call me dude!”

“Der! You never support me. You won’t pay off my speeding tickets,” Derek scoffs, “you won’t threaten my Psych professor to give me an A, and you won’t be the nude promotional model for the Stilinski Super Straw™!” Derek rolls his eyes so precisely that the Earth begins to wonder about its job security.

“Stiles, you’re not serious and I’m not going to waste time recording an audition tape on my phone.” Stiles sighs and slumps his shoulders.

“Derek, this is important to me and I want you to believe in me. I can do this and I really want it. I just.. I know I could do it if you supported me and it makes me really sad that you don’t.” Stiles walks away to the kitchen to start dinner and Derek sits on the couch and sighs. He’s sure he’s going to regret it, but he takes out his phone.

***

“Dude, what is that?!” Scott’s eyes are wide as he looks at the commotion in parking lot in front of Derek’s building.

“We’ll be ready in 10, Mr. Stilinski.” a man wearing a Mets cap and holding a clipboard says to Stiles as he walks by. The man goes to Derek who checks off a few items on the clipboard and pats him on the back. Stiles walks over to Derek while Scott heads over to kraft services.

“Uhh, Der-bear? What is all this?” Multiple cameras were being swung into position while several people mill back and forth between the row of trailers near the entrance to the building. Stiles sees his dad’s cruiser parked, blocking off a group of people who are gathered to watch. The sheriff waves at him with a banana in one hand and a newspaper in the other. “Why is my dad here? What’s going on?”

Derek wraps Stiles in a hug and leans back grinning at him fondly.

“Stiles, I love you, and I _do_ support you, but one of the reasons I don’t get involved in your tomfoolery-”

“Wat.”

“-is because I will not settle for things being done half assed.”

“Derek, you lived in a loft with half a wall missing. Before that it was an abandoned train-”

“- _anymore_.” Derek kisses Stiles nose. “You didn’t let me finish.” Stiles can’t help but grin as he straightens Derek’s tie.

“So what does that have to do with this?”

“Well, this is for your audition. I hired some writers to help with a script. We have plenty of extras and a special team to help with effects. Your trailer is over there and they’ll be ready for you in makeup in five minutes.” Stiles looks around, still flummoxed by the lengths his lupine lover went to just to please him.

“Aww, bear! This is great, but honestly? I just wanted to maybe get the suit and then make a video of us doing freaky Marvel Ultraverse Spidey/Wolverine shit to each other. The stunts I wanted to do mostly involved hanging a sex swing from the ceiling in the loft.” Derek sighs and looks at Stiles fondly.

“Stiles… this cost me a fortune, so you’re gonna get your skinny ass into the trailer and do this audition tape or I won’t rim you for a week.”

“Aww bear, you couldn’t last a week.”

“Stiles!” Derek begins to pull his feckless human towards the trailers when Scott calls out.

“Dude! Look who it is!” Stiles looks over and sees Dave Franco, waving at him.

“What?!” Stiles asks, looking at Derek who shrugs.

“James owed me a favor, but he was unavailable so he sent Dave Franco in his place.”

“What? How even? Wait, do you think Dave Franco is bi?” Derek looks Dave Franco up and down.

“He could be.” Stiles rubs the back of his head and looks at Derek sheepishly.

“He’s one of my celeb doppelgangers! Do… uh, do you think he’d.. you know…?” Derek looks at Stiles and then back at Dave Franco.

“Hey Dave!” he yells, pointing at Stiles, then at Dave Franco, then raising his eyebrow. Dave Franco gives Stiles the once over and nods.

“Hell yeah, bro!” Scott’s eyes go wide.

“Dude, are we partying? Are we gonna party?” Stiles shakes his head at his best friend.

“Not that kind of party, Scott!” Scott shrugs.

“You know what? I don’t care, I’m coming.” Derek snorts while Stiles gags.

“Bro, _why_?” Scott wraps his arm around Dave Franco.

“Dude, it’s Dave Franco! He’s hilarious!”

“Thanks man, that’s really sweet of you!” Dave Franco turns to Derek and Stiles. “So we gettin’ sweaty or what?”

***

“And… action!” Derek says as he sits on his bed in nothing but boxer shorts, aiming his phone at Stiles in his Spiderman suit. Dave Franco walks into frame and starts his line.

“I’m going to kill you for what you did to my father, Spiderstiles! I’mma _fuck_ you up!” Stiles swings in and lands on all fours on the bed.

“Well I’m sure… uhh, I sure hope… _dammit_ , LINE!” Scott pops out from behind the light reflector he’s holding.

“ _I hope it’s up the ass_!” Stiles nods and gets back into position, jutting his buttocks into the air.

“Well I hope it’s up the _ass_!” Derek nods and puts the camera in a tripod stand.

“CUE MUSIC!” He says as he crawls towards Stiles with a salacious grin on his beta’d out face.

“ _Give me something to believe in, cause I don’t believe in you, anymore, anymo-o-ore!_ ” Derek and Stiles both look at Scott.

“Dude, Maroon 5? I said sexy music!” Scott scoffs.

“Maroon 5 is totally sexy, bro. Adam Levine’s got such a unique falsetto.” Dave Franco nods.

“I dig it, dude. Adam is the man.” Stiles scrunches his nose.

“Derek, do something!” Derek hauls Stiles up on his shoulder, grabs the camera phone and walks to the staircase leaving Scott and Dave Franco dancing in the living room.

Epilogue:

“Help me get this suit off!”

“No.”

“No?”

“Keep it on.”

“Derek Hale, you nasty.”

“Shh… call me J Jonah Jameson.”

“Oh my god, yes! But how are we gonna fuck if I keep this thing on?”

“We’ll figure it out.”

“Be careful with that claw, Jameson!”

“PARKER!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come to my [Tumblr](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com)!


End file.
